Jason x Goldar
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: During his fight with Goldar, Jason blacks out and he wakes up in Goldar's bedroom.


AN: Hey, y'all. This FanFic is a request from a friend of mine. This is my first MMPR FanFic and my first Jason/Goldar FanFic. This FanFic will have four chapters and it will be from 1k to 3k words long. It will also be incredibly smutty as hell. It will also be slightly non-con, but not as well. I'll try to post chapter two of this FanFic sometime tomorrow. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (TV Series).

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Jason Lee Scott. Goldar. Several other MMPR characters will show up in this FanFic as well.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Jason Lee Scott/Goldar.

xxxxxx

 **Rating:** M for smut and swearing.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** During the Green With Evil episodes. Very AU.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** During his fight with Goldar, Jason blacks out and he wakes up in Goldar's bedroom.

xxxxxx

Jason's eyes fluttered open as he woke up. The last thing that he remembered was that he was fighting Goldar and then he blacked out. He looked around the room. It looked like a decent sized bedroom, the walls were painted black and gold, like Goldar. There were lights but they were dimmed down. After a few minutes, he finally looked down at himself.

He was still dressed in the same clothes that he was wearing when he and Goldar were fighting earlier. He also noted that he was tied to the bed, his arms were tied to the headboard with light ropes and his legs were tied to the end of the bed with the same kind of rope that his hands were tied to the headboard.

He pulled at the ropes hard, but nothing happened. He tried pulling at the ropes again, but harder than he did just a few seconds ago. And still, nothing happened. There were absolutely no give in the rope at all. The ropes just wouldn't budge. They were tied really good. ' **Damn it. I'm not going anywhere. Not until I get out of these damned ropes anyway'.,** Jason had thought to himself. He just laid there, trying to think of a way out, but there wasn't one. Not yet anyway. **'I wonder who it was that kidnapped me. I'll find out sooner or later'.,** Jason had thought to himself.

But Jason didn't have to have to wait very long for his answer though, because just a few minutes later, the bathroom door just opened revealing Goldar. And Goldar wasn't wearing his usual armor either; all he was wearing was a towel. The black and gold towel was wrapped securely around his waist and it went from the waist down to his knees, covering up what Jason knew was his dick and balls.

Jason turned his head to the side and he blushed slightly at the thought of what Goldar would look like fully naked as Goldar laughed to himself and Goldar went to put on some clean clothes which were just something like a tunic and it was also black and gold, just like everything else that Goldar owned. Goldar then did something that surprised Jason; he did a quick spell and his body became human, he was just as tall as he was in his monster form and he was very muscular. He had long black that went down to his back and his eyes were human, but they were red.

Goldar let his eyes roam Jason's body and he licked his lips at what he saw. **'For a human, Jason isn't too bad to look at. I can't wait to have** him **writhing under me'.,** Goldar had thought to himself.

Jason blushed heavily at the way that Goldar was looking at him and he felt his hardening cock twitch in his pants and he turned his head away from Goldar. Goldar chuckled and then he moves away from the bed and from to go to his fridge. **'Damn, Goldar is pretty hot. But I don't want him to know that. At least not right now'.,** Jason had thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Goldar walked back to his bed and to Jason. He had brought some food for both Jason and himself. Jason tries to move away but he can't. **'What is he doing?'.,** Jason had thought to himself. Goldar moved closer to Jason and he undid the ropes on Jason's hands and Jason rubbed at his sore wrists. Goldar then handed him the sandwich and bottle of water that he had in his hands. And Jason took them gratefully from Goldar.

"Here you go, Jason. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. You should eat and drink, you're going to need it. See, I like you and I have been dreaming of fucking you, ever since I first saw you. If you still want to leave after that, you can"., Goldar said to him and Jason had nearly choked on his food. **'Jason is cute for a human'.,** Goldar had thought to himself. Goldar then started to eat his food as well.

It took Jason a moment, but he finally realized that Goldar sounded way fucking different than he usually did. It was most likely because he had taken on a human form that was pretty damn easy on the eyes. Jason then finished off his food and drink and he handed the trash to Goldar, who got rid of it. Goldar got back to his bed and he sat back down on top of his bed near where Jason was laying on top of the ed.

"Okay, Goldar. We need to talk. So let's say that I do have sex with you, then you'll let me go?"., Jason said and Goldar nodded his head in answer. **'I can't believe that I'm even considering this. But I can't let Goldar know that I want this just as much as he does'.,** Jason had thought to himself. Jason then nods his head towards Goldar, who chuckles again.

"Really? Okay, I'm leaving your arms untied, but your legs are staying tied"., Goldar said and again Jason just nodded his head. And then he surprised Jason by undoing the ropes that tied his legs to the bed. Jason drew his feet up to him and he rubbed at them like he did to his hands earlier. "Go take a shower and then come back in here. I'll tie your legs back up, but I'll make sure that it won't hurt as much this time"., He said and Jason nodded to him once more as he got up and off of the bed to go shower in Goldar's bathroom.

As soon as Goldar heard the shower start, he got up and off of his bed and then he walked over to his dresser which stood near his bed. He opened the first drawer and he then pulled out a box of condoms and two bottles of lube. Goldar walked back to his bed and he sat back on down top of it and he waited for Jason to finish taking his shower. And a few minutes later, Jason finished taking his shower and he walked out of Goldar's bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, exactly how Goldar had walked out of the bathroom earlier when he had taken his shower.

Jason then walked back to the bed and he sat down on top of it right next to Goldar. Goldar placed an arm around Jason's shoulders and he then pulled him into a kiss that took Jason a minute to return. The kiss was all lips, tongue, and teeth. Finally, the two of them pulled out of the kiss breathing heavily. Both men took off their clothes, Jason took off his towel and Goldar took off his tunic. And even though Jason really didn't want admit it, he really wanted Goldar to fuck him.

Goldar pulled away from Jason and then Jason got back into his original position on the bed. Jason with his head on a pillow and his legs spread open slightly. Goldar then tied his legs to bed once more, albite, not tight enough like earlier.

Goldar then got on top of Jason and he leaned down towards him and he smashed his lips hard against Jason's, which caused Jason to moan into Goldar's mouth at which point Goldar slipped his tongue between Jason's lips and he explored Jason and they both moaned into the kiss and Jason wrapped his arms around Goldar's neck and Goldar smirked into their kiss.

Goldar pulled away from Jason's mouth and he latched his lips to his neck and he sucked hard and Jason then both moaned and he bucked his hips up to meet Goldar. Goldar growled and then he gave Jason several more hickeys on his neck before he moved to his nipples, which he roughly sucked and then he finally kissed his way down Jason's body.

And when he finally got between Jason's legs, he saw how big that Jason's cock really was, it was close to eight inches, but not as big as Goldar's nearly ten-inch cock. He reached out with his right hand and he grasped Jason's hard cock and he slowly moved his hand up and down Jason's shaft, and he moaned low in his throat. Goldar smirked to himself as he continued to jerk Jason off.

"You know, Jason, I can tell how much that you like this even though you say that you don't just by the way that your cock twitches in my hand as I jack you off"., Goldar said and Jason looked away from him while blushing a bright shade of red. Goldar smirked once more and he chuckled again. He then leaned down towards Jason's cock and he licked from the bottom of his shaft and he licked the vain that was at the center of his cock. Jason moaned and he bucked his hips up to meet Goldar's tongue and Goldar continued to stroke him as he licked all over his cock.

Goldar then pulled away from Jason's cock only take the head of Jason's cock into his mouth and he moved his head up and down, creating sweet friction that Jason loved but he didn't want Goldar to know that, at least not right now. Goldar decided to take more of Jason's cock into his mouth and in just a few minutes, he was deep throating him. And since this was Jason's first time having his cock deepthroated, he came hard right down Goldar's throat within just five minutes.

Goldar swallowed all of Jason's cum and then he pulled Jason's cock out of his mouth. He got moved away from Jason slightly to undo the ropes tying his legs to the bed and then he picked up the box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He took a condom from the box and he opened it. He pulled a condom out and he placed it at his ten-inch cock and he rolled it down, covering his cock completely. He then sat back on his knees and he smirked at Jason, who raised an eyebrow back at him.

"Jason, get on your hands and knees facing the headboard"., Goldar said and then when Jason did just exactly that, he opened the bottle of lube and he poured a generous amount of it into his hands. He then spread a lot of it around Jason's asshole and Jason moaned softly as Goldar probed him with his fingers. A few minutes later, Goldar had slipped two fingers into him and Jason pushed his hips back into Goldar's fingers. Goldar removed his fingers from Jason's ass not too long later and then lubed up his condom covered cock.

He got behind Jason and he then positioned his cock at Jason's ass. He had one hand on his cock and his other hand on Jason's hips and then he pressed his hips forward, the head of his cock pressing up against Jason's tight ring of muscle and with lube up both Jason's ass and Goldar's cock was, it didn't take too long for his cock to slide into Jason's tight ass. The two men moaned and Goldar stopped moving his hips when about five inches of his cock was deep in Jason's ass.

Jason moaned and grunted when Goldar started to thrust his hips forward and the only noises that could be heard in the bedroom is the sound of skin slapping against skin as Goldar fucked him and Jason couldn't believe just how much he loved it. Golder gripped his hips harder as he thrusted his cock out of Jason's tight ass and he moaned and grunted as well.

"Jason, you love having my cock balls deep in your tight ass, don't you? Your ass feels so good around my huge cock. I'm going to cum soon, Jason are you going to cum too?"., Goldar said to Jason as they moaned once more. Jason nodded his head in answer to Goldar's question.

"Fuck. Yes. I'm going to cum. Shit, Goldar. I'm going to cum. Keep fucking me, please don't stop"., Jason said and it wasn't long afterwards, that both Jason and Goldar came hard. Goldar came first into the condom and Jason came second, and his cum landed on the bed covers underneath him and some of his cum had also landed on his chest as well. Goldar then let himself fall softly onto Jason's back and Jason fell softly onto his stomach and that's how the two of them fell asleep.

xxxxxx

xxx-Two-Hours-Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Jason woke up sometime later still in Goldar's bed and he was still naked and covered in his own cum. He looked around the bedroom as he sat up on the bed. He finally noticed that Goldar was watching him from a chair near the bed. Jason looked away from Goldar with a blush once more and Goldar surprised him by throwing his clothes, his communicator and his Power Morpher at him, which he had caught in both of his hands. His eyes widened and Goldar smiled softly at him. **'Does he like me or did he just want to fuck? Either way, I really enjoyed it and I know that he did too'.,** Jason had thought to himself.

"Jason, you can go take a shower and get cleaned up. But before you leave here, we need to talk again"., Goldar said and Jason nodded his head before he went to take another shower. Goldar watched Jason's naked body as walked to the bathroom to clean up. Goldar had woken up about forty minutes before Jason did and he had already taken his shower to clean up. It was nearly twenty minutes later when Jason had finally walked back out of the bathroom dressed in his red shirt and pants. He had his shoes back on as well.

Goldar was now dressed in his black and tunic again and he was still in his human form. He had some food and drinks laid out on his bed for both him and Jason. Jason walked back to the bed and Goldar handed him his food and drink, and the two of them ate their food in silence. Once they had eaten their food, Goldar threw away their trash and he sat back down on top of his bed. Jason looked at him curiously.

"So what did you want to talk about, Goldar?"., Jason asked him and Goldar gave him a look which was somewhere between a smile and a smirk. **'i wonder what he's thinking about right now'.,** Jason had thought to himself.

"Well, since you didn't get a chance to suck my cock, I would like you to come back in a few days and fuck me like I fucked you. Believe it or not Jason, I actually do like you. Even though I probably should have gone in another direction about it. So how about it? Do want to make this a regular thing?"., Goldar asked him and Jason thought about it for a few minutes before he replied to Goldar. Jason nodded his head and he leaned forward and he kissed Goldar softly, which Goldar returned just as softly. They both pulled out of their kiss as the exact same time and they stared into each other's eyes. "Go on Jason, you can go help your friends now"., Goldar said and Jason nodded his head towards him.

Jason got up and off of Goldar's bed. Goldar then raised both of his hands and Jason was back with his friends. He helped them save Tommy and the six of them ended up defeated Rita's monster and they saved the day. The six Power Rangers then went to hang out at Earnie's Gym And Juice Bar. A few hours later, the Power Rangers went back to their own homes for the night and Jason couldn't help but have sex dreams about him and Goldar. Jason couldn't wait for the next time that he and Goldar would meet up again.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the first chapter of Jason x Goldar. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this first chapter. I'll try to write and post chapter two sometime tomorrow. I'll also try to write and post the seventh and final chapter of A Vampire's True Love sometime next week as well as my other current FanFics. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
